A Twist In Fate
by usagipepper-chan
Summary: It has always been Temari's dream to visit Transylvania. The recent death of grandparents give her the opportunity to do so. After realizing what danger she is in, now she regrets ever going there.


Author's Note: This is my first time posting a story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

I, Temari , twenty-one years old, just recently found out that I had inherited a little small cottage in Transylvania. So from the lawyer's office, I ran home to pack and get ready to for my trip; it has always been my dream to visit Transylvania for the amazingly still intact sights. The next day I rushed to board the plane which was white with a few black and red stripes and just a few windows. While waiting for the plane to arrive at the board gate one of the new giant screen TVs provided there flickered to a screen saying _"Don't go to Transylvania, it'll be the death of you."_ with a very gory blood-stained background. The plane finally arrived at the off-white spacious gate. Nearby individuals who were also going to take the same trip to Transylvania had pale, pale skin and eyes. This worried me gravely.

The pilot was also the same as the passengers. The passengers were drinking what looked like Red wine out of narrow wine glasses. They were also all away any of the windows of the plane. After the whole incident with the TV, I've been jumpy and superstitious all day. To calm myself down I looked out the window and saw 6 jet black crows sitting the wing of the plane, staring right back at me. I pulled out my laptop to find the meaning of 6 crows and found they define _"DEATH". _The plane finally landed at the destination. Inside the Airport's building there were a few people here and there. Over yonder was a bulletin board with many filers attached to it, but only one caught my attention the most. The filer blue in color the writing on it said _"You will regret the day you came to the little cottage in the woods." _I thought that was very odd, but it's not addressed to me so no worries.

I made my way out of the building and whistled for a taxi carriage not even once looking at my luggage. As I loaded my luggage onto the waterproof, fade black carriage I noticed that one of my suitcases was torn in some places now looking raggedy, inscribed there was "Death will soon come your way." Shocked I drop the suitcase, now I should be worried this was addressed directly to me. The driver of the carriage looked smooth and gray as stone asked if I was okay, dismissing the writing I replied that I was fine. After putting my luggage in the carriage, I told the drive where I wanted to go. He said that he could drive me there until we got to the forest than I would have to just walk through the forest on a path and stay on the path. His eyes told me that he wanted me to step off of the path they also told me that he was bloodthirsty. Putting aside that he was bloodthirsty, he processed to steer the rein of the carriage on the way there many signs that said_ "STAY OUT" "DANGER"_ I asked the driver why I should stay on that path, He replied that the creatures out in the forest have not had human blood in years and they would come after the human if they ever step off the path. After hearing him explain why I shouldn't ever, ever step off the path and why the path was there. It had less fog to get lost in unlike the rest of the forest; like this was the only way God could help the innocent people stay alive.

Finally hearing the horses stop galloping as we came upon the foot of the forest. A horse appeared I guess to help carry my luggage to the cottage, since this where I will be living for now onward. Before leaving the driver behind I told him I would come back and pay him for taking me to the edge of the forest. Once I got to the cottage the outside was tiny like it was barely big enough for two people, over to the right was a luscious green garden, amazed by how maintained it was, like the sun was on it 24/7 helping it grow to heaven's light. Snapping out of my trance with the garden I proceeded to the cabin. Upon opening the door to my surprise the interior was unexpected almost like an illusion, a trick of the eye; it was larger than the exterior. I reached out to the furniture in the living room which was a smooth white circular sectional with black pillows and the other sectional was the opposite, the rectangular overhead lights were hanging twenty feet off the ground, the white walls looked and smelled freshly painted, pictures of my parents and I, aunts, uncles, and other people hung on the wall. Instead of a carpeted floor it was black tile, there also was a stone black and white low coffee table in between the two sectionals with magazines. Wondering in to the cabin more I found that the rooms were all different from one another. I could travel the whole world without leave this cabin, the rooms even had the names of the countries they represented on the door. Returning back to the living room I remembered that I was going to pay the driver of the carriage. I rushed to find my wallet, and ran out the iron door, finding my way to the protected path. Running down the path, I somehow managed to trip over thin air and I landed on the other side of the path, causing the path to disappear.

I cursed _"Son of a batch of cookies"_

_ "Yummy… cookies"_ said a voice behind me.

I turned to see the driver of the carriage and said _"Driver, I've come to pay you for taking me this far."_

His reply was that I was warned and that the creatures would now come to kill me and take my blood. From behind the trees and bushes the passengers of the plane and some others came out. Exposing their fairly sharp fangs at me showing their intentions to kill, looking around at my surroundings the forest filled with fog blocking my count on how many vampires there were in the area. Trying to find a clearing to escape I noticed that there were large amounts of crisp, fall colored leaves covering the forest floor, and the trees had no branches low enough for me to reach but they were pretty tall from what I could tell since the fog covered the sky. Deciding my escape route I backed up slowing so the creatures wouldn't notice my attempts or intentions. I was now ten feet away before they noticed I was gone and running for my dear life, but somehow they caught up to me I guess they had super smelling noses. I ran like my life depended on it which it did and as I ran I could hear the leaves crunching under feet as I stepped on them and the howling wind in my ears. It felt like I was running for days and I was in pain from the frozen little droplets of water in the fog hitting my exposed skin.

I had a plan to distract the vampires, so I slowed down to catch my breath and to save energy to run later. Immediately the vampires surround me this definitely wasn't part of my plan but hey what do I have to lose besides my life. Well I gave my plan whirl. I turned to the vampires decided to bargain with them: if they could answer this question correctly than they could kill me and take my blood. So the question was _"Do penguins have knees?"_ Well now the almighty wise vampires were dumbfounded in the very spot they stood. YES my plan worked! Now I took this chance to get as far away from them as possible to the point where they couldn't catch my scent with their super smelling noses.

I was finally about two football fields away when I started to get the feeling that I was not alone any more and when I thought I was safe too. Then I started to hear galloping of the creature they sounded two times bigger than the vampires. I stopped to look around my surroundings so I could track the source of this creature, but all I could see was the forest itself: It was strangely peaceful for the danger I was feeling there I saw dog roses clinging to the trunks of Amur maple tree, chinaberry trees, princess trees, Siberian Elms, and annual blooming Musk Thistle, Crown Vetch, Purple Loosestrife, and European Buckthorn shrubs everywhere. I began to hear rustling behind me; so quickly I turned to come face to face with an overgrown wild wolf looking me straight in the eyes and in a deep dark tone of voice he said "Yes they do have knees" Before  
I knew what was happening I felt something poking at my face it was thin and short yet soft unlike the hair of a wild wolf it was like human's hair. The werewolf tackled me and I went flying through air the wind was harshly blowing at my skin and Bam my back hit a tree so hard that I fell unconscious and dropped to the cold damp forest floor. The next thing I know I was watching myself being caught in between the jaws of the creature, but  
I felt no pain none what so ever. I kept telling myself to wake up and escape from the beast, but all my attempts failed miserably. Now the werewolf was tearing me to shreds there were limbs flying everywhere and vividly red blood squirting out of my body.

_ "NO…. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NO… NOT TO ME!"_

I yelled at the werewolf to stop, but no he kept on ripping off my limbs one by one. I let out a blood curdling scream but it was unheard for I was now dead and no one would know. I forgot to tell any one about my trip to Transylvania. My death would be a complete mystery to any one who tried to solve it. That's when I realized that it was my human grandparents who were trying to warn me of the dangers that lark here; they also foresaw everything that would happen, not just my death but everything. I should have listened to the omens they were right in front of me, and took them to heart. I should have gone home right after the first one. I should have…I should ha-…..No more I should haves; it's too late now, its time to go. I see the light now and my grandparents are in it they beckoning to come with them to enter the gates heaven. I don't know what to do now, do I go with them and let other people get slaughtered by the blood-thirsty, psychopathic, deranged werewolf or do I help people survive through the terrors of this forest? Well until all mean every single evil vampire and werewolf is dead I will stay on this earth. Until then wait for me in heaven.

* * *

The End


End file.
